A Love Melody
by Mana2702
Summary: Thorin et Bilbon sont musiciens, une belle mélodie d'amour va se créer entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette idée d'histoire vient de Kathleen et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :) Enjoy everyone :p Désolée je n'ai pas relu, je le ferais la prochaine fois :)**_

* * *

Thorin commença ses échauffements vocaux, car oui, Thorin Durin était chanteur. Dans un peu moins d'une heure il allait entrer sur scène avec son groupe les Dwarves. Le groupe était assez connu, ils existaient depuis trois ans maintenant, ils avaient deux albums à leur actif. Thorin continua de s'échauffer tout en dénouant ses muscles par des mouvements simples. En plus de chanter, Thorin savait jouer de la harpe et de temps à autre il en ajoutait dans leurs chansons, c'est ce qui faisait la popularité du groupe, car peu de gens utilisaient cet instruments. En tout le groupe comprenait six membres: Thorin au chant et la harpe, Fili à la guitare et Kili à la batterie ses neveux, Bofur aux instruments à vent surtout la flûte, Dwalin à la basse et Nori au clavier. C'était un groupe de hard rock à tendances métal.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté faisait un peu d'exercice. Il était musicien lui aussi, guitariste pour être plus précis. Son groupe entrait sur scène dans quelques minutes. Le groupe Hobbits contenait Bilbon, Sam à la batterie, Merry à la basse et Pippin au chant. Les Hobbits était un groupe de pop mais ils ne faisaient pas de musique commerciale. Bilbon aimait son groupe, les membres s'entendaient bien et leur popularité était certaine. Le groupe existait depuis seulement deux ans, mais ils avaient déjà vendu des millions des albums, avaient gagné un disque d'or pour leur premier album et un d'argent pour leur deuxième. En ce moment ils préparaient leur prochain album d'ailleurs. Bilbon aimait créer, surprendre le public avec des choses inédites. Par chance les autres membres du groupe étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Bilbon fit craquer une dernière fois ses articulations et monta sur scène. La foule était en délire, il les salua et passa la sangle de sa guitare autour de son cou. Doucement il commença quelques accords le temps que ses amis se mettent en place. Pippin lança dans le micro:

«-Merci à tous, on est très contents de vous voir aussi nombreux!»

Leur premier morceau commença, le concert était enfin commencé.

* * *

Thorin chantait tout en jouant de la harpes, le concert était commencé depuis un moment maintenant, il allait bientôt se finir d'ailleurs. Il restait trois chansons à jouer plus un rappel. Le grand brun sourit quand une fan lança son soutien-gorge à ses pieds. Il lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur alors que les autres musiciens riaient, car ils savaient tous que Thorin était homosexuel. Toutefois il fallait plaire aux fans pendant les concerts, après tout, c'était grâce à eux que le groupe était là et qu'ils gagnaient de l'argent. De plus Thorin adorait ses fans, qu'ils soient hommes, femmes ou enfants. Il trouvait anormal ceux qui se trouvaient supérieurs aux spectateurs, c'était la plus grosse erreur possible! Les musiques s'enchaînèrent et le concert se termina enfin. Thorin dégoulinait de sueur, il salua la foule avec ses amis et sortit de scène. Il attrapa une serviette et s'épongea le visage, il n'en pouvait plus. Le public avait été vraiment super ce soir, c'était rare qu'ils soient aussi motivés, réactifs et agréables.

* * *

Bilbon entra dans sa loge après le concert et se descendit une bouteille de deux litres d'eau d'un trait, il mourait de soif. Le petit blond était content, le concert c'était passé à merveille même si le public n'avait pas autant participé qu'ils auraient espéré. Le guitariste haussa les épaules, ça ne pouvait pas toujours être le concert parfait. Il enfila une veste et rentra à l'hôtel, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: une bonne douche, avaler un truc et se coucher. Il déclina poliment l'invitation de ses amis à prendre un verre dans un bar et partit, ils étaient en tournée et le plus important était le repos. Si ils se couchaient tard et faisaient la fête toutes les nuits ils ne tiendraient jamais le coup. Bilbon prit une bonne douche chaude, enfila son pyjama et mangea. Après cela le musicien et coucha et s'endormit rapidement. Le petit blond était d'une nature à avoir besoin de repos donc souvent il rentrait se reposer pendant que les autres prenaient des verres.

* * *

Le lendemain Thorin partit promener un peu, il aimait prendre l'air un lendemain de concert, ainsi les souvenirs s'éclaircissaient et lui revenaient plus précisément. Thorin ferma les yeux et inspira à pleins poumons, rien de tel que l'air frais et pur d'une forêt pour s'évader dans ses pensées. Il continua de marcher un peu, s'imprégnant de la beauté des lieux, du calme et du silence, c'était tellement rare dans son métier d'avoir ce genre de répit. La rêverie de Thorin se stoppa quand il reçut un message de Kili lui demandant à quelle heure il comptait rentrer pour qu'ils puissent faire le point sur le concert de la veille. Thorin répondit qu'il arrivait, après tout il avait déjà passé un peu plus d'une heure dans la forêt, il pouvait rentrer maintenant. Le grand brun retourna donc à sa Harley, enfila son casque et rentra à l'hôtel.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla tard et partit faire un jogging. Il aimait faire du sport, il devait avoir un corps en bonne santé pour pouvoir assurer sur scène. Le jeune homme couru pendant deux heures avant de rentrer prendre une douche. Il s'habilla et descendit manger. Comme il s'y attendait il était le seul du groupe déjà levé et prêt à affronter une journée, bien qu'il soit déjà plus de midi. Oui, c'est ce qui arrivait quand on faisait la fête, on était fatigués. Le petit blond avala son repas et monta dans sa chambre. Il joua un peu de guitare, il fallait pratiquer tous les jours si on voulait vraiment arriver à un bon niveau et à pouvoir assurer sur scène. De plus, la guitare était toute la vie de Bilbon. L'instrument avait soutenu le jeune homme dans pas mal de moments difficiles comme le divorce de ses parents, la fugue de son frère, sa première peine de cœur… Bilbon n'oublierait donc jamais que le vrai amour de sa vie était la guitare.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kathleen: Merci de ton soutien ça me fait toujours plaisir que tu apprécie mes fictions :D**_

* * *

La tournée reprit pour les Dwarves, Thorin adorait ce métier. Il adorait voir sans cesse de nouveaux lieux et de nouvelles personnes. De plus jouer de la musique était toute sa vie, il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans faire ça. Le grand brun monta dans le bus et s'installa sur un siège, ses lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. Fili et Kili ne tardèrent pas à arriver:

«-Salut tonton, alors ça va?

-Oui et vous les garçons?

-Oui super. Alors, prêt à reprendre la route?

-Oui, je suis toujours prêt.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et les autres arrivèrent. Thorin se cala mieux dans son siège quand le bus commença son avancée.

* * *

Bilbon vit bientôt ses amis arriver. Il était descendu de sa chambre, il était dans leur salle de répétitions. Doucement ses amis s'installèrent derrière leurs instruments et il commencèrent à jouer. Pour une fois ils étaient concentrés et ils se mirent aussitôt au travail, Bilbon aimait quand ils faisaient enfin ce qu'il fallait. La répétition dura un peu plus de trois heures avant de s'arrêter. Bilbon était satisfait, ils n'avaient pas aussi bien bossé entre deux concerts depuis bien longtemps. Ils allèrent prendre un verre pour fêter ça. Une chanson des Dwarves passa à la radio, c'était leur plus connue _Misty Mountain_. Bilbon sourit et l'écouta, il adorait cette musique. Il avait été fan de la voix de Thorin Durin dès qu'il l'avait entendu la première fois. Il avait découvert les Dwarves par hasard dans un bar alors que le groupe n'était pas encore connu. Depuis ce temps Bilbon était fan et il suivait ce qu'ils faisaient.

* * *

Thorin regarda la feuille contenant des infos sur leur prochain concert. Il fut surpris de voir que les Hobbits feraient leur première partie. Il ne comprenait pas car les Hobbits étaient un groupe plus connu que le leur alors pourquoi était-ce à eux de faire la première partie et non l'inverse? Thorin se passa une main sur les cheveux, ce que faisaient les Hobbits n'était pas trop le style de musique qu'il écoutait, mais il aimait bien certaines de leurs chansons, comme _The Last Goodbye_ ou _The Bottle I Go_ , ces deux chansons étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre mais elles étaient très bien. Thorin décida de dormir un peu pendant le voyage. Fili et Kili rigolaient en parlant des filles qu'ils avaient dragué la veille. Thorin ne pu retenir un petit sourire attendri en entendant ses neveux. Et dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps ils couraient partout en couches et avec des tétines dans la bouche. Le grand brun soupira avec nostalgie, le temps passait si vite.

* * *

Bilbon rangea doucement sa guitare dans son étui. Il se tourna ensuite et regarda Sam:

«-Alors, quel est notre prochain concert?

-La première partie des Dwarves demain soir à Madrid.

-Sérieux?!

-Oui pourquoi?

-J'adore ce groupe! Je suis super heureux de faire leur première partie!

-Tant mieux alors, dis moi pourquoi tu les aime tant?»

Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel:

«-Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer d'autres groupes?

-Bien sûr que si, mais je me demande ce qu'ils ont de si particulier voilà tout.

-Je les ai découvert avant qu'ils ne deviennent connus, et figure toi que leur succès n'a rien changé à leur talent et à leur originalité!

-Sérieux?!

-Oui, ils ne sont pas tombés dans le cliché du groupe qui devient commercial avec le succès.

-Cool alors.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bilbon alla charger son étui de guitare dans le bus. Les autres arrivèrent et le départ se fit aussitôt après. Le petit blond écouta distraitement les conversations des autres membres. Bilbon était sur un petit nuage depuis qu'il savait en quoi consistait son prochain concert. Il avait toujours rêvé de les rencontrer, d'éventuellement jouer avec eux. Le guitariste regarda ses mails pendant la route et nota quelques idées sur une feuille pour les prochaines compositions. Bilbon constata que tous les autres avaient fini par s'endormir alors que lui était toujours réveillé, à présent il faisait de la lecture en ligne. Bilbon adorait lire, c'était son activité favorite avec jouer de la guitare.

* * *

Thorin s'installa dans sa chambre d'hôtel et entendit que ses neveux avaient la chambre d'à côté. Il sourit en les entendant se faire des plaisanteries digne de leur age. Il aimait voir à quel point ils étaient complices, ce n'était pas toujours le cas entre frères. Par exemple il n'était pas très proche de son frère Frerin. Le grand brun alla prendre une douche, quand il en ressortit il trouva un mot sur son oreiller, c'était les garçons qui voulaient qu'il vienne prendre un verre avec eux. Thorin s'habilla en vitesse et descendit rejoindre le groupe.

* * *

Bilbon alla voir ses amis avec un pack de bières à la main. Il les regarda en riant, ils venaient de se réveiller, mais l'esprit arriva vite quand ils constatèrent qu'il avait de la bière. Ce liquide pouvait les réveiller alors qu'ils étaient dans un sommeil très profond. Bilbon s'amusait souvent à cette idée. Il tendit une bouteille à Merry:

«-Tiens mon pote.

-Merci mec, tu te lâche ça change!

-Oui, mais il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis! Je pense qu'on peut bien s'accorder de la bière pendant les trajets, après tout nous ne conduisons pas et nous ne travaillons pas avant demain soir.

-C'est bien dit ça, sourit Pippin.»

Ils trinquèrent et commencèrent à parler. Bientôt les discussions se transformèrent en enchaînements de blagues, c'était vraiment une bonne ambiance entre amis. Bilbon était content d'avoir décidé d'apporter la bière avec lui pour venir voir ses camarades. Sam se leva en entendant sonner son portable:

«-Désolé je dois répondre c'est ma femme.»

Sam alla à l'écart et prit son appel. Bilbon sourit en le regardant, il trouvait toujours attachant la dévotion extrême qu'avait Sam pour sa femme. Merry et Pippin étaient partit à rigoler entre eux sur quelque chose que Bilbon ne comprenait pas. Il décida donc de rester là à siroter sa bière en attendant, sans rien dire. Merry et Pippin semblaient l'avoir oublié. Bilbon termina sa bouteille et regarda ses amis.

* * *

Thorin entra dans le bar et sourit à ses neveux qui lui faisait de grands signes. Thorin s'avança et commanda lui aussi. Dwalin, Bofur et Nori arrivèrent bientôt. Les six hommes se mirent à s'amuser pour se détendre un peu après leur long voyage.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry je le poste tard et double sorry car du coup je l'ai pas relu!**_

* * *

Bilbon ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'idée qu'il allait rencontrer les membres des Dwarves d'ici quelques minutes. Bien sûr qu'il était nerveux, qui ne le serait pas?! Bilbon rouvrit les yeux au moment où il entendit des bruits de pas. Là, ils étaient face à lui. Il leur sourit en sentant qu'il rougissait un peu:

«-Salut, je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Thorin, voici mes neveux Fili et Kili, Dwalin et Nori.

-Je suis un grand fan les gars, je suis hyper honoré de faire votre première partie!

-Faut pas, tu gère mec, lança Kili.

-C'est gentil. Alors, prêts pour le concert de ce soir?

-Oui, et vous, demanda Thorin.

-Oui, enfin je pense.

-Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Je serai ravi de vous revoir avant le concert, qu'on prenne un petit verre ou qu'on s'échauffe tous ensembles si vous voulez.»

Bilbon eut l'impression qu'il venait de rêver cette dernière phrase. Était-ce possible que Thorin, l'homme le plus sexy de l'univers lui ai proposé de prendre un verre et de s'échauffer ensembles. Le petit blond rougit jusqu'à la racine des pieds:

«-Euh… d'accord merci.»

Bilbon alla retrouver ses amis, il devait leur raconter.

* * *

Thorin sourit en regardant Bilbon partir, le petit blond avait vraiment l'air sympa et un peu foufou. Le grand brun ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer Bilbon ainsi, et il était amusé de voir que le jeune guitariste était pile comme il l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr il l'avait vu en photo, avait lu des interview, mais au fond de lui Thorin avait tout de suite sentit qu'en réalité Bilbon était timide et gentil. Lui-même n'était pas du tout le même en public et en privé. Il n'était pas le chanteur assuré et fort qu'il montrait sur scène, en réalité il était doux, timide, sensible. Le grand brun sourit, il alla dans sa loge et commença à se détendre. Il avait très envie de connaître un plus plus les membres de l'autre groupe, en particulier Bilbon.

* * *

Bilbon couru rejoindre ses amis et commença à leur raconter sa rencontre avec les Dwarves. Les Hobbits étaient heureux, ils avaient bien envie de rencontrer l'autre groupe. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à marcher vers la loge des Dwarves. Bilbon était excité comme un gamin sur le point d'ouvrir un énorme cadeau de Noël. Il toqua à la porte et Dwalin ouvrit au bout d'à peine deux secondes. Le petit blond fut intimidé mais lança:

«-L'offre de nous préparer tous ensembles est toujours valable?

-Bien sûr, répondit joyeusement Fili.

-Super, moi c'est Merry!»

Le bassiste entra et sourit en premier, bousculant involontairement Bilbon au passage. Le petit blond sourit, il ne s'en offusquait pas. Il entra à son tour, suivit par les deux autres. Les deux groupes s'installèrent sur les deux énormes canapés à leur disposition et commencèrent à parler.

* * *

Le temps passa, Thorin aimait écouter ce que les autres avaient à dire, en même temps il observait discrètement Bilbon. Le petit blond était fascinant, il pouvait d'une expression à l'autre en un millième de secondes, il vivait ce qu'il disait ou ce qu'il entendait. C'était vraiment rare les gens si réels, si vivants. De plus il était très cultivés, c'était également peu commun dans le milieu de la musique, beaucoup de chanteurs et ou musiciens n'avaient pas grand-chose dans le cerveau derrière la musique qu'on leur demander de chanter ou jouer. Thorin devait avouer qu'il avait un petit béguin sur Bilbon depuis un moment, mais maintenant qu'il voyait sa vraie personnalité ce béguin s'accentuait.

* * *

Bilbon sentait le regard de Thorin, ça le mettait dans tous ses états:

«-Euh… ça vous dit qu'on fasse un bœuf sur scène?

-Super idée, s'enthousiasma Nori.

-Excellente idée, approuva Thorin, mais quelle chanson choisir?

-Bonne question… une neutre? Ni de vous ni de nous?

-Bonne idée… une chanson connue alors?

-Oui… _You Can Leave Your Hat On_.

-Oui Excellente idée.»

Tout le approuva ça et c'était partit pour une répétition improvisée. Bilbon était vraiment content, la partition était assez simple pour tout le monde. Ils n'eurent besoin de la faire que deux fois pour la retenir. Après ça les Hobbits devaient se préparer pour entrer sur scène. Bilbon regarda Thorin avant de monter sur scène. Il commencèrent le concert. Au bout de 5 chansons les Dwarves arrivèrent et ils firent leur bœuf. Bilbon était tellement fier, de plus il adorait la voix de Thorin.

* * *

Thorin sourit à Bilbon en montant sur scène. Il se pencha et lui murmura:

«-T'es hyper sexy.»

Il sourit et alla derrière le micro et commença à chanter, laissant un Bilbon rouge pivoine derrière lui. Le grand brun eut un large sourire, il adorait faire ce petit effet sur Bilbon, ça voulait dire que le guitariste n'était pas indifférent et ça l'arrangeait bien. La chanson passa beaucoup trop vite à son goût, il adorait le fait d'avoir d'autres musiciens avec eux, ça changeait et en bien. Thorin regarda les Hobbits partirent en coulisse, il apprécia particulièrement le petit regard discret que lui lança Bilbon, ça promettait pour l'avenir.

* * *

Bilbon alla en coulisses, il était encore tout chamboulé par ce que lui avait glissé Thorin à l'oreille quelques minutes plus tard. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'installa sur un siège. Des écrans dans la salle de repos montraient la scène, ainsi il pouvait voir le concert en direct. Pendant ce temps les trois autres garçons se prirent une bière et parlèrent de leur ressenti sur le concert. Bilbon écoutait ça d'une oreille distraite, il était bien trop occupé par l'admiration de Thorin. Cet homme était parfait à tous les niveaux, c'était presque interdit d'être aussi parfait sous toutes les coutures. Le guitariste ferma les yeux quand il entendit sa musique préférée. Thorin avait vraiment une voix magnifique, une voix qui vous saisissaient aux tripes et qui ne vous lâchait plus. Bilbon adorait ce sentiment d'être prit en otage par une voix grave et profonde. C'était comme si sa propre vit lui échappait dans ces cas-là.

* * *

Thorin continuait son concert, le public était pas mal. Le grand brun était en train de mourir de chaud à cause des projecteurs, c'était un des seuls désavantages aux concerts, cette chaleur! La dernière chanson se termina. Thorin sourit et sortit de scène. Ils vinrent faire un rappel et pour ce rappel il demanda aux Hobbits de revenir. Les deux groupes jouèrent donc à nouveau en collaboration, le public semblait adorer ça eux aussi. Ils se firent acclamer comme jamais à la fin de la chanson. Thorin sourit et prit la main de Bilbon dans la sienne avant de saluer. Le grand brun faisait ça exprès, c'était sa façon de montrer à Bilbon que désormais il était à lui et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

* * *

Bilbon fut agréablement surpris quand la grande main de Thorin emprisonna la sienne. Il salua le public et ils sortirent de scène. Avant qu'il ne s'y attende la bouche de Thorin s'écrasa sur la sienne, les lèvres fines du chanteur prirent en assaut les siennes. Ce baiser était sauvage, inattendu mais ô combien délicieux! Bilbon hésita une fraction de seconde puis décida finalement de se laisser aller, de profiter de ce baiser qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin serra Bilbon contre lui et continua de l'embrasser. C'était génial, il adorait le contact de leurs lèvres. Le baiser dura longtemps, aucun des deux hommes ne voulait rompre ce merveilleux moment. Finalement Thorin dû arrêter quand il sentit que Bilbon avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le grand brun ouvrit de grands yeux:

«-Oh putain! J'arrive!»

Le chanteur couru attraper un papier et un crayon. Il venait d'avoir une idée de chanson. Il commença à en écrire des paroles avec deux ou trois accords. Le titre était _Love Love_. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ça venait de lui venir. Il revint vers Bilbon et lui sourit.

* * *

Bilbon regarda Thorin sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer:

«-Euh… tu m'explique?

-Je viens d'avoir une idée de chanson. Je l'ai vite écrite avant qu'elle ne m'échappe… tu voudrais la chanter avec moi quand j'aurais fini la composition?

-Euh… je ne suis pas spécialement chanteur mais pourquoi pas.»

Bilbon sourit en voyant l'énorme sourire de Thorin, c'était rassurant. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis sans savoir vraiment comment, ni qui avait guidé l'action, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Bilbon à s'embrasser comme des fous. Le guitariste retira son t-shirt avant d'en faire autant avec celui de Thorin.

* * *

Thorin sourit devant le désir de Bilbon, c'était intéressant de voir que cette attirance n'était pas à sens unique. Le grand brun déshabilla rapidement Bilbon et commença à le caresser. Les grandes mains de Thorin commencèrent à provoquer de petits gémissements chez le guitariste, c'était délicieux. Thorin regarda Bilbon et demanda:

«-Tu es sûr de vouloir qu'on le fasse maintenant?

-Oui!»

Pour confirmer, Bilbon prit les lèvres de Thorin dans un baiser sauvage. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus sur le lit. Thorin continua de faire monter le désir chez Bilbon avec ses caresses expertes et ses baisers. Il savait déjà comment ça allait finir et ça lui faisait tourner la tête. Rien que les quelques petits gémissements de Bilbon le rendaient fou alors il savait que le reste lui ferait définitivement perdre la raison.

Bilbon se cambra quand les mains de Thorin se mirent à malaxer ses fesses. Bientôt il sentit même un doigt entrer en lui, le petit blond était parfaitement prêt, il avait hâte de sentir Thorin en lui. C'était étrange car concrètement ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures mais c'était comme si les deux hommes avaient passé toute leur vie ensembles. Bilbon cria de plaisir quand Thorin entra en lui après avoir enfilé un préservatif.

Bilbon se dit à cet instant précis qu'il était fait pour être avec Thorin. Ils étaient parfaitement assortis tous les deux, ils s'embrassèrent alors que Thorin commençait un mouvement. Ils se demandaient comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais en même temps c'était tellement logique qu'ils acceptaient parfaitement cela.

Thorin embrassa Bilbon et caressa sa taille en continuant son mouvement. Le chanteur voyait les émotions se succéder sur le visage de Bilbon, il aurait pu jouir rien que pour ça. Thorin accéléra son rythme et vit bientôt Bilbon atteindre l'apogée du plaisir. Le beau brun sourit, donna encore quelques poussées et vint à son tour.

Le chanteur se retira et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant. Bilbon sourit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns:

«-Je crois que je pourrais composer la partie de guitare de la chanson qu'on doit chanter tous les deux.

-C'est vrai? Ce serait super, j'adore ton travail!

-C'est très gentil.

-Je ne mens pas, je trouve que tu es un guitariste de génie.»

Bilbon rougit violemment, on ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'aussi gentil. Le guitariste se cala contre Thorin puis s'endormit, épuisé par la joie de leur rencontre, le concert et leur folle partie de jambes en l'air.

* * *

Le lendemain Thorin se réveilla et regarda Bilbon dormir quelques instants. Il se leva et reprit son idée de chanson de la veille. Le reste lui vint sans problème, Bilbon était manifestement sa muse, avant il n'avait jamais composé aussi rapidement. Thorin était content, il avait les paroles, maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la partie de guitare de Bilbon.

* * *

Le jeune blond se réveilla un peu plus tard et sourit à Thorin. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et prirent le petit-déjeuner. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient Bilbon regarda les paroles et l'ébauche de partition qu'avait fait Thorin. Il attrapa sa guitare et commença à gratter quelques accords. Sa guitare était magnifique, elle était électrique, une Ibanez dont le contour était noir et le centre était vert «herbe». Les boutons étaient argentés, c'était vraiment magnifique. Le petit blond avait cette guitare depuis ses onze ans, il en avait maintenant vingt-six et elle n'avait pas prit une ride.

* * *

Thorin était impressionné, c'était rare qu'un instrument soit en aussi bon état malgré le temps, car il savait que cette guitare n'était pas toute neuve. Il respectait Bilbon rien que pour ça, le musicien prenait soin de son matériel. Il n'était pas un de ces petits cons de musiciens qui pétait sa guitare à chaque fin de concert sous prétexte qu'il avait largement les moyens d'en racheter cents autres. Le chanteur voyait bien qu'il y avait un énorme lien entre Bilbon et sa guitare. Tout musicien qui se respectait avait une «histoire» particulière qui le liait à son instrument. Par exemple Thorin jouait de la harpe car c'était l'instrument favoris de sa mère et qu'il avait apprit à en faire pour lui rendre hommage.

* * *

Bilbon composa la partie instrumentale de leur chanson et ils décidèrent qu'ils feraient un essai avec les gars cet après-midi. Pour le moment les deux amants allèrent prendre une douche coquine. C'était naturel chez eux de faire des choses comme prendre un petit-déjeuner ensembles ou une douche, comme si ils étaient ensembles depuis très longtemps. Bilbon demanda:

«-Thorin… je trouve vraiment cool que ça se passe comme ça entre nous.

-Moi aussi, tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des stars dans la musique qu'on ne peut pas avoir une relation amoureuse comme tout le monde.»

Cette affirmation fit tourner la tête de Bilbon, «relation amoureuse», cette idée le remplissait de bonheur. Les deux hommes se préparèrent puis partirent rejoindre leurs amis en studio. Les deux hommes furent heureux de constater que leur idée de chanson, mais également de collaboration enchantait les membres de chaque groupe. Ils commencèrent donc à travailler la chanson dans l'idée d'un enregistrement dans un avenir proche. Ils découvrirent également que les voix de Bilbon et de Thorin s'assortissaient parfaitement, elles se complétaient dans les tonalités, c'était vraiment génial.

* * *

 _ **La chanson que Thorin compose est en fait une chanson du groupe Take That, demande de mon amie Dame Marianne ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut, désolée j'étais un peu en panne d'inspi pour finir celle-ci... j'espère que vous allez quand-même aimer... La prochaine fois je ferais quelque chose de mieux c'est promis :)**_

* * *

Les répétitions s'enchaînaient entre les concerts, bientôt les deux groupes enregistrèrent la chanson. Une fois cela fait ils passèrent des extraits à la radio, la chanson remporta aussitôt un franc succès. Bilbon était content de voir que leur entente marchait aussi bien. Le petit blond se passa une main sur le visage et regarda Thorin qui se préparait pour monter sur scène. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Bilbon murmura:

«-Joue bien mon amour.

-Merci, ça devrait aller. J'ai hâte de revenir auprès de toi après, mon ange.»

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Thorin partit vraiment sur scène. Pendant ce temps le blondinet prépara leurs affaires pour leur départ, car ce soir ils partaient pour Shangaï. Bilbon entendait le concert, Thorin avait toujours une aussi belle voix et les gars jouaient très bien.

* * *

Thorin se donnait à fond sur scène, il pensait à Bilbon, à la tournée, à tout. Thorin regarda ses amis, ils étaient tous en forme. Dwalin le regarda:

«-On fait entrer les autres?

-Euh… oui pourquoi pas.

-Voyons si en live la chanson remporte autant de succès.»

Thorin savait que les Hobbits écoutaient alors il annonça:

«-Bon les amis, que diriez-vous si nos amis les Hobbits nous rejoignaient sur scène?»

Les spectateurs se déchaînèrent, Thorin sourit:

«-Très bien, je prend ça pour un oui mais je ne suis pas sûr. Vous voulez bien le faire plus fort?»

Les spectateurs se mirent encore à crier. Thorin sourit et alla chercher les autres.

* * *

Bilbon entendit l'appel de Thorin à venir sur scène. Il laissa ce qu'il faisait et alla rejoindre les Dwarves sur scène. Thorin lui sourit et ils commencèrent à chanter leur nouvelle chanson. La foule était en délire, ils adoraient vraiment la chanson, mais surtout le duo des deux groupes.

Thorin continua la chanson, il était triste qu'elle se termine déjà. Il regarda Bilbon et l'embrassa tendrement. Le petit blond sourit et se cala contre son homme rapidement. Soudain le silence se fit dans la salle, tout le monde regardait le couple. Le grand brun sourit et caressa le dos de Bilbon:

«-On fait encore 2 chansons et je reviens d'accord?

-Oui, termine bien ton concert mon amour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et les Hobbits sortirent de scène. Thorin termina le concert et sortit de scène à son tour. L'ambiance avait été électrique ce soir, le public avait vraiment eu envie de s'amuser et de tout donner eux aussi.

* * *

Bilbon attendit la fin de la chanson et regarda Thorin qui arrivait. Le blondinet sourit à son petit ami. Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent se reposer un peu dans la loge. Bilbon sourit et demanda:

«-Alors mon amour, tu compte faire quoi après la tournée?

-Je pense que je vais prendre des vacances… tu viendra avec moi?

-Oui bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on passe du temps en amoureux sans être sous le feu des projecteurs.»

Le jeune homme se cala contre Thorin et sourit. Le grand brun avait pensé à tout, de son côté il n'avait pas beaucoup de projets. Maintenant qu'il connaissait Thorin c'était différent, mais ils avaient encore deux semaines avant la fin de la tournée. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et partirent pour l'aéroport.

* * *

Leur avion avait trois heures de retard à cause d'une tempête de neige. Thorin se cala sur la banquette de l'aéroport et serra Bilbon contre lui:

«-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant?

-On dort un peu?

-Oui pourquoi pas, c'est une excellente idée.»

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et s'endormirent. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les gens qui les prenaient en photo, ni le fait que leurs amis faisaient de l'animation pour les passagers dans l'attente comme eux. Finalement le couple se réveilla et ils se mirent eux aussi à faire de la musique pour rendre l'attente un peu plus supportable. De plus lorsqu'ils jouaient ça les faisaient bouger, mais ça faisait aussi danser les gens, du coup ça apportait de la chaleur ce qui était indispensable compte tenu du froid à cause de la tempête de neige. Car l'aéroport était chauffé, mais pas assez, ils gelaient presque à rester immobile.

* * *

Bilbon était content, les gens qui étaient là venaient d'horizons tous très différents. C'était presque plus amusant de faire un concert improvisé et simple que de faire les concerts auxquels ils étaient habitués. Finalement la voix annonça dans le haut-parleur que le vol à destination de Shangaï était enfin prêt pour le départ, les passagers étaient priés d'embarquer. Bilbon rangea doucement sa guitare et monta à bord. Finalement il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, c'était le plus important.

Thorin s'assit à sa place et cala Bilbon contre lui, ils étaient bien tous les deux comme ça. Ils s'endormirent, de toute façon ils avaient beaucoup de temps de vol. Les hommes des deux groupes étaient tous très fatigués. Ils dormirent, l'adrénaline était redescendue et les avaient épuisés, de plus le chauffage de l'avion les enveloppa dans un cocon douillet bienvenu après leurs performances de la soirée.

* * *

Quand ils se posèrent à Shangaï, Bilbon prit la main de Thorin dans la sienne pour marcher jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ils firent l'amour et se câlinèrent après ça. Les deux hommes sentaient un avenir super se profiler devant eux, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent et décidèrent de profiter au maximum des joies qu'ils auraient ensembles. Ils savaient que cette relation ne serait pas simplement du poing de vu musicale. Les deux hommes étaient vraiment en parfaite osmose, ils s'aidaient à composer des musiques pour leurs groupes respectifs.

* * *

Les deux hommes partirent en vacances après le dernier concert. Les deux hommes étaient vraiment contents de pouvoir se poser tranquillement dans une maison à la campagne, loin de la ville, de l'agitation et des paparazzis. Bilbon prépara le dîner et regarda Thorin:

«-Alors mon amour, programme des vacances?

-Repos, promenade, amour mais surtout pas de musique!

-Excellent programme, même si pour moi ça va être dur de ne pas pouvoir jouer de guitare chaque jour.

-Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi de jouer de la guitare mais là j'aimerais juste qu'on se repose d'accord?

-Oui je comprend parfaitement… je vais y arriver ne t'en fait pas.»

Ils mangèrent et Thorin demanda:

«-Alors mon chéri, tu as le choix: on fait une sieste ou on va se promener?

-J'ai bien envie d'une petite sieste!»

Ils se calèrent dans le lit pour se reposer, c'était ça la vie, les vacances. Les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés un peu par hasard, mais ils étaient très contents que ça se soit passé ainsi.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
